


Blast To The Past

by Buskuta



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buskuta/pseuds/Buskuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, we learn what the Bob-Whites were doing before they all met that summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trixie's Boring Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome in the comments!

Trixie got up from her bed and made her way down the stairs in her pajamas. "There's no reason to get changed," She thought, "I'm not going anywhere today."  
She slid into her chair at the breakfast table as Mrs. Belden put the bacon on. "Did you have a good sleep, Trixie?" She asked her daughter. "Because you usually get up a little earlier than this."

"And look better than this," Mart teased, but Trixie kicked him under the table.  
Mart let out a groan. "She must not enjoy morning as much as we do, huh?"

 

"What's there to enjoy if there's nothing to do?" She asked sourly. "It's the first day of summer and I'm already bored!"

"Trixie," Mrs. Belden said sternly. "Your brothers leave for camp tomorrow, so please try to enjoy this with them, because you won't be seeing them for a few weeks."

"Say," Mart asked curiously, "Where IS the elder brother, hmm? I see small fry here," He ruffled Bobby's hair. "And I see grumpy pants over here," He nodded towards Trixie, which led to another howl from Mart. "But where IS the esteemed elder?"

"Please don't call me the 'esteemed elder,'" Brian said as he came down the stairs. "I enough on my plate right now."

"Literally!" Bobby said, and started munching on a piece of toast.

Trixie groaned. This was going to be the most boring summer yet!

\--

"Have fun, dears," Mrs. Belden said as she hugged Brian and Mart. "Now, you have everything, right? Sunscreen, hats, shampoo-"

"Yes, Moms, we have everything we need," Laughed Brian. "Here, comes the bus now!" He gave a quick kiss on his mother's cheek, a hug for his father and Bobby, and when he hugged Trixie, he said, "Enjoy this Summer, maybe you'll talk Moms and dad into getting a horse, huh?"

Trixie's eyes practically glowed. "Brian, you're amazing! Thank you!" 

As Brian pulled away, she could see Mart giving hugs to his family, then he walked to Trixie. "Listen, squaw," He said. "I know this summer might be boring, but I have a feeling that you're going to find something to keep you entertained. Like Bobby!" With that, he hugged his sister and boarded the bus with Brian.

They all waved, and when the bus disappeared, she sighed. This summer WAS going to be boring!

\--

When Trixie got home, she flopped onto her bed. "What am I going to do this summer, with no one around?" She thought. Then she remembered what Brian said.

She dashed down the stairs, and met her mother, who was in the living room, knitting. "May I help you, Trixie?" She asked. 

"Oh, Moms," Trixie cried, and dropped into a chair next to her mother. "You know how I LOVE horses!"

Mrs. Belden put her knitting needles down, and stared at Trixie. "Trixie, I never heard you mention a horse before." She said.

"Well, I'm mentioning it now," Trixie replied. "Because Brian mentioned that I might be able to get a horse!"

Mrs. Belden sighed. "Well, I'm not too sure you would need a horse, Trixie," She said. "What about that bike we got you 3 years ago?"

"Oh, Moms," Trxie cried. "That was 3 years ago! Please, please!"

"Well, it's something to think about, I suppose," Mrs. Belden replied. "But, honestly, Trixie, do you REALLY need a horse?"

"Yes yes!" Trixie told her. "I want one more than anything!"

"But Trixie," Mrs. Belden objected, "You don't even know how to RIDE a horse! And, let's not forget about the responsibilities. You have to ride it daily, comb it after every ride, clean the tack, put the saddle away, feed it, give it water, AND clean it's pen."

"That's okay, Moms," Trixie said. "I'll learn! And, I could do all the responsibilities! It's okay!"

Mrs. Belden sighed. "I don't know, Trixie, I'll have to discuss it with your father."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Trixie cried,

"But that doesn't mean he'll say yes!" 

"Oh, that's okay, moms, thank you!"

\--

The next day after lunch, Trixie told her mother, "I'm going to the library,"

"Okay, dear," She replied. 

As Trixie headed for the door, Bobby stopped her.

"I wanna go, too!" He yelled.

Trixie picked him up. "Oh, darling," She said, "You can't come. It's big people stuff."

"But I AM a big kid!" He said. "Hey! I could holp you there!"

Trixie sighed. "It's 'help' Bobby, and you can't come. I'm busy."

Tears filled the little boy's eyes. "B-But I'm a big kid."

"Bobby," Mrs. Belden said, "I need help cooking some pie, would you like to stay with me, instead?"

"Okay!" Bobby yelled, and Trixie put him down. "Thank you, Moms," She said. "I won't be long."

"That's fine, Trixie, but be back before 5."

Trixie nodded and headed through the door. She climbed onto her bike and went to the library.

Trixie was at a table in the library going through some books when she noticed a poster on the wall. It said:

"Horse Show, Saturday, July 8th. Tickets available at library. 20$ per person."

Trixie dropped her books and went home as fast as she could. A Horse Show! In only 2 weeks!

\--

"I don't know, Trixie," Her father told her in the living room that night. "20 dollars per person? That's a lot."

Trixie thought for a moment. "I could pay for the tickets," She said.

"That's 60 dollars for the 3 of us," He replied. "80 if we bring Bobby."

Tears threatened to fill her blue eyes. "But, dad, I really want to go! We'll be able to see all the horses!"

Mrs. Belden shook her head. It's something we'll have to think about further. 

Trixie sighed. "Okay," She said, and left the room.

When Trixie found her bed, she fell on, and tears poured down. She knew it was a lot of money, but she really, really, wanted to go. Then someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Trixie said. Her voice was muffled in the sheets.

Mrs. Belden opened the door. "Trixie," She said softly. "I'm sorry about earlier." 

"It's okay," Trixie replied. She was still upset, but there was no reason to be mad at her mom.

Mrs. Belden cleared her throat. "Well, your father and I have been talking, and we think it's only fair that you get to go to the horse show."

Trixie paused. "W-What?"

Mrs. Belden nodded. "We realized how much you really did like horses, and we've discussed it further, and we decided we may be able to spare 60 to 80 dollars for the horse show."

Trixie's eyes glowed. "Oh, Moms," She cried, hugging her mother, "Thank you, so much!"

Mrs. Belden smiled. "Of, course, Trixie. You've been helping around the house for months, so we think it's only fair to let you see them."

\--

The next night, after Bobby was asleep, Mr and Mrs. Belden asked Trixie to talk with them in the living room.

"Trixie," Mr. Belden said sternly. "Ever since last night, your mother and I have been talking about you and your sudden horse passion."

Trixie frowned. "Are we not going to the horse show, after all?"

Mrs. Belden smiled. "No, we're still going. But this is about your horse you want so much."

Trixie looked confused, so her father continued, "Well, your mother has told me that you have a passion for horses, now." Trixie nodded. "Well," Her father replied, "We know that even though you MIGHT be able to care for your horse, IF you do have one, but horses cost too much. We don't know how else to put it, dear, but we can't get you that horse." Tears threatened to go down Trixie's cheeks. Bravely, she said, "That's fine. I wasn't expecting one, anyway." She smiled, a painful smile, and left the room. Mrs. Belden sighed. "She's too good. She deserves it, but we can't afford one." "I know," Mr. Belden agreed. "But she knows that. Maybe one day, though." \-- "Oh, Moms, Dad, look at that one!" Trixie pointed to a darling white mare that pranced around in it's pen. They were at the horse show, and the public were aloud to look at the horses before the show. "Yes, Trixie," Her mother laughed. "You've been excited at every horse we've looked at!" "I know," Trixie grinned, "But they're all so cute!" "Hey! Trixie, look at that one!" Bobby pointed, and Trixie saw a brown horse with black spots. "I want that one," Bobby said. "Maybe someday, dear," Mrs. Belden smiled. "Come on, let's go to the next stall." Mr. Belden said. The next one caught Trixie's eye. It was a beautiful colt. It was black, with some white spots. "Look at THAT one," Trixie cried, "Isn't that one beautiful?" Mr. Belden nodded. "Along with the rest of them." "Well, of course," Trixie said, "But I really like that one. If I got to have a horse, it would be that one." "Ah, I see he has caught your eye, as well, then," A man said. Trixie wheeled around to face a smiling, tall but plump man with brown hair. Then he said soberly, "He's for sale, though. He can't do too much running, or his legs are sore. I hate to sell him, but he's not good for business. He's 150 dollars, if you want him. It's cheap, I know, but not many people want a horse with bad legs. If you'd like to purchase him, stop by the gate." With that, he turned and left. "If we could ever afford a horse, I'd like him." Trixie said. \-- That night, Trixie toppled into bed. She let the tears pour down her cheeks. If only they could afford a horse. This summer would be very boring.


	2. The Poor Little Rich Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey Wheeler becomes very sad when she turns ill, and her parents decided she would be better in Sleepyside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it! As always, constructive criticism is welcome in the comments.
> 
> This is a work in progress. If it's a cliff hanger, don't worry. I'll continue the story. Check back soon.

Honey sighed as the nurse left their large apartment. She was well enough now, to NOT be under constant care. The only good thing, she thought, was that she wouldn't have to go to boarding school for a few months. AND she wouldn't see her mean governess for at least two weeks. Even then, sitting in bed for the next week wouldn't be too much fun, either. Her parents were always too busy to be with her, so she would usually be put in a boarding school or a summer camp.

When she wasn't in those places, she was usually at home, with her governess. But that only lasted a couple weeks, while she waited to hear from a boarding school or summer camp. But that awful governess made sure she didn't enjoy a second of it. She would always make Honey practice piano lessons once a day, and she taught her how to sew. She also had 'projects' to keep Honey busy when she wasn't practicing the piano.

"Oh, my darling," Mrs. Wheeler cried as she walked into the room. She sat down next to Honey and stroked Honey's shoulder-length hair. "How could we have not paid attention to you?"

Honey hoped that her mother would stay home, so she took a leap of faith. "Can I go to a public school, instead? And, stay here in the summer?"

Mrs. Wheeler hesitated. "I'm sorry, my dear," She sighed, "But you can't. Your father and I must head to London as soon as you are well again."

"Can't I come with you?" Honey asked. She was desperate. She barely ever talked to her parents, let alone ask them things.

Mrs. Wheeler shook her head. "No, Honey. We already have the forms and your boarding school is expecting you."

Honey wanted to cry, but she knew better. "Oh... Okay," She said, "Well, I like Miss Trask, anyway."

"Who's Miss Trask?" Her father asked, and he poked his head into the bedroom. "Hello, Honey. Do you feel better?"

Honey nodded. "Miss Trask is one of my teachers at the boarding school. She's really nice, and she helps me when I don't understand something."

Mr and Mrs. Wheeler glanced at each other but didn't say anything. "She treats me as if I'm her own daughter," Honey continued. Miss Trask was practically family to Honey."

Mrs. Wheeler bit her lip. "How about you get some rest, hmm?" She stroked Honey's hair one last time and left the room.

"Feel better soon, darling." Mr. Wheeler said and he left with Mrs. Wheeler.

\--

Honey woke up crying. Her pillow was wet, and her eyes darted around the room. She payed close attention to the walls, to make sure they weren't closing in. She glanced at the ceiling, to make sure there wasn't a balloon pressing down. The door was open a bit, and she could hear voices. It was only a nightmare. She was having nightmares a lot recently. When she calmed down, she flipped her pillow over to the cool side, and sat up. She could hear her mother and father's voices. She thought they sounded like hushed voices, but she could tell they were tense. Were they arguing? How long had she been asleep? Not long, for sure. It was still daylight. She listened closely to the voices.

"I don't know, Mathew, are you sure that's a good idea?" That was her mother, for sure.

She heard her father answer, "I'm sure, it would be best for her."

"But, all the way out there? So far away from work?"

"Yes, it's far, but I think Honey needs it."

"I know, I know, but the school nurses could take care of her if she were to need it."

"But Honey doesn't seem to enjoy the idea of boarding school, does she?" he asked.

"Well, no, but we can't keep bringing her along with us all over the world. We tried that already, but you know how she is with planes."

"Yes, but that was almost 5 years ago. She's much more mature now, don't you think? Anyway, I listened to your conversation with her earlier, and it seems like she DOESN'T like boarding school."

"Well, the school is closed for the summer now, anyway," Mrs. Wheeler replied, "She didn't say anything about summer camp!"

"She won't be well enough for summer camp this year. I'm telling you, I found a nice estate down there, I think it would be good for her -" He stopped suddenly, and in a lower voice, said, "And you."

"What does this have to do with me?" Mrs. Wheeler cried.

"Everything," He replied sternly. "I'm doing my best to build a good friendship with our daughter, but..."

"But what?" Mrs. Wheeler asked. Honey could tell she was losing her patience.

"But you haven't spoken to her until now, have you?" Mr. Wheeler blurted. He was angry, Honey could tell.

Mrs. Wheeler's voice softened. "I don't know where to start with her." She said.

"Well, maybe you will over there." Mr. Wheeler replied.

There was a pause, and Mrs. Wheeler finally said, "Oh, alright. Let's go this summer. But, we have to make... arrangements."

"Such as?"

"Well, you can still work from there, obviously, and I suppose we won't be home often there either?"

"Well, I'll try to stay home as much as possible there, but you're right. No promises."

"Hmm. Then I suggest... we hire a staff. A few servants, a gardener, a maid, we can throw in a chauffeur, why not, and... and..."

"And...?" He asked.

"And..." Mrs. Wheeler hesitated. "Nurses." She finished flatly. 

"Nurses?"

"Yes, nurses. What if Honey becomes ill again when we're on one of your business trips?"

"I don't think we would need nurses. Honey will have Miss Leferts, remember?"

Honey dreaded the name. Miss Leferts was her mean governess. Honey wanted to scream at the name.

"I suppose your right," Mrs. Wheeler said, "But we'll have to keep an eye on her anyway. So, did you purchase this estate yet?"

\--

"Honey," Mr. Wheeler said that afternoon. "Your mother and I have been talking, and we think it's time to... move."

Honey had to be careful what she said. She didn't want her parents to know she overheard their conversation. "Move?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied. "I've purchased an estate, in a small area called Sleepyside. It came with acres of woods, which I'm thinking we'll turn into a game preserve. There's a lake that comes with a boathouse, and stables, and let's not forget a few horses!"

"Horses?" Honey repeated.

Mr. Wheeler nodded. "I know you learned how to ride at summer camp, and that you're a swimmer too, right?"

"Yes," Honey replied. "When do we leave?"

Mr. Wheeler grinned. "In a week. No nurses this time, though."

Mrs. Wheeler gave her husband a look, but didn't say anything.

Honey smiled. If her father was willing to purchase all that, then maybe he would be at home more often! Or... maybe her mother?

"This is wonderful," Honey cried. "We can go swimming and riding together, and daddy, maybe... maybe you can teach me how to hunt, like you?"

Mr. Wheeler looked startled, then he sobered. "Oh, Honey, I'm afraid you had the wrong idea," He said. "I - I purchased this land so you can recover, I'm still going to be working, and... we might not stay there all the time. This may only be for the summer."

Honey wasn't afraid to let tears fall down her face. "Oh... okay, that's - that's fine... I suppose."

Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler glanced at each other again. Mrs. Wheeler started to say something, but stopped as if she wasn't sure she wanted to do it.

Mr. Wheeler planted a kiss on top of Honey's head. "I have a few phone calls to make." He turned to Mrs. Wheeler. "I'll be in my study."

Mrs. Wheeler glanced at Honey, and said, "I must go and make reservations for that new formal restaurant across the city. I hear they have Mexican food." With that, she left the room.

\--

Honey sighed as the Taxi pulled up on Glen Road with their carry on luggage. They climbed out of the car, and Mr. Wheeler gave a bill to the driver.

As they were gathering their luggage, Honey looked around at the scenery. She could tell there was woods for miles, and far below the hill, was something of a little farmhouse. Honey could have sworn she heard voices, but when she tried to get a closer look, the moving truck with the rest of their belongings came into view. Honey glanced at her mother and father, who were deciding what type of furniture to purchase for the house. Honey gathered all her courage, and walked straight towards Mr. Wheeler. She hoped that her words would come out steady, but they were a little shaky as she said, "Daddy, may I please go and explore a little? I saw a darling little house down there, and perhaps there might be a girl my age?"

Mr. Wheeler looked startled. He never heard his daughter say so many words at once! He then said, "Ah, dear, I'm afraid you can't today. We have to show you around the house, to your room, AND you have to help us choose where to put things, and what type of furniture to purchase.

Honey frowned. "Oh, okay. That sounds like fun, too."

Mr. Wheeler put Honey's slim hand into his. "You know Honey, this place is called the Manor House. And, that little house that you were talking about is called Crabbapple Farm, I believe. The Taxi driver said.

"Oh, daddy," Honey cried, "Crabbapple Farm is the most darling name!"

Mrs. Wheeler nodded. "Let's not forget; our staff is coming tomorrow, so it's best we hurry and unpack now."

"This is your room," Mr. Wheeler said as he opened Honey's white painted door.

Dust clouded the room as they entered. "Yes, this place hasn't been lived in for years..." Mr. Wheeler said.

The room was quite large, and unlike her small twin sized bed in the apartment, this one had a queen size! Honey opened the closet door, to be clouded with more dust. The walk in closet was very large, with racks and little squares to contain her shoes.

"Hmph," Mrs. Wheeler said as she glanced around. "This place does look quite plain. And quite dusty," She continued as she brushed dust off from Honey's hazel hair. "Let's go have a look at the sitting room, shall we?"

What seemed like hours, Mrs. Wheeler talk about the trim of the carpets, what shade to paint the walls, what type of flooring to put down. Mrs. Wheeler suggested that they had white tiles for the sitting room floor, but at Mr. Wheeler's request, they had a chestnut brown flooring to make the place seem a little 'lived in'. They moved on to the study, and Mr. Wheeler decided what type of desk he needed, what colour shelves, and what type of lamp. Finally, it was Honey's room that was next.

"I think it should be completely white flooring." Mrs. Wheeler exclaimed as they looked around.

"Oh no, mother," Honey cried. "Please, may we get a light brown WOOD flooring? I think it would look nicer if I am to have coloured walls.

Mrs. Wheeler sighed. "Oh, alright. But I don't think this room is fit for a little girl."

Mr. Wheeler kissed his wife lightly before saying, "Of course it is, dear. As soon as we fix it up, it'll look good as new."

Mrs. Wheeler left the room with two servants trailing with her. Mr. Wheeler turned to Honey. "You can decorate this room exactly how you like it. I'll see to it that your mother won't have a say to this room unless you want her opinion." With that, he left the room.

Honey didn't know where to start. "The dresser, silly." She thought. She opened a drawer of the plain white dresser. Honey sneezed into the cloud of dust that emerged. She peeked down into the bottom of the drawer, and wasn't surprised to see that there was nothing in it. She closed the drawer and looked around the bedroom. It was larger than her room in the apartment, obviously. But how was she going to fill the room when she didn't have enough furniture? 

She sighed. She had money, for crying out loud. All she had to do was name what she wanted, and it would be there in a week, tops. But she didn't want to take advantage of money. But she didn't want a plain room, either. She decided that she would only ask for the minimum amount of anything possible. She wanted the walls to be either pale blue or white, but not the dusty old white it was now. She decided the dresser would be painted a pale pink, and the closet door would be either white or pale blue, depending on the colour of the walls. She wanted light wood floors, and a little rug at the foot of her bed. And she wanted light blue pillows with pink blankets.

There was a soft knock at the door. Honey wheeled around to face a little maid in a uniform. 

"Hello," She says. "I'm Celia, and... Are you Miss Honey?"

Honey nods. She doesn't know what else to say.

"Well, your mother would like me to tell you that the staff has came in half an hour ago, and they're cleaning up the mansion. I'm one of them," She says with a smile. "So you're having dinner elsewhere tonight. Your mother asked if you could be down in twenty minutes?"

Honey nodded again. "Thank you," She muttered, and Celia exited the room.

Honey flopped onto the mattress and let the tears fall. She wanted to go to public school, live in a regular house, and have her parents pay attention to her. Was that so much to ask? Apparently it was. Honey sat up and dried the tears. She knew better. She should be grateful that her parents gave her every thing she needed. Even then, Honey's life was miserable. If only she had a friend. Someone she could talk to. But that wasn't going to happen.


End file.
